


Everything Has Changed

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Coffee shop AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

Morning shifts at the coffee shop were definitely Blaine’s favorite. He had to get up earlier than he liked, spend twenty minutes squashed between people on the subway, that’s true, but none of that mattered because just before 8am _he_ always arrived.

The most beautiful man in the entire world.

His names was Kurt and he was a regular, ordering always the same and showing up almost every day. He was slightly taller than Blaine, always dressed impeccably, his hair perfectly styled, but what always made Blaine swoon the most were Kurt’s eyes. The mixture of blue and green, sometimes grey, and Blaine always had to be extra careful or he would get lost in them, probably making a fool of himself and freaking Kurt out. And don’t even get him started on Kurt’s smile.

So yes, Blaine might have a little crush. Just a little one.

But this morning it looked like Kurt wasn’t going to show up. It was already after 8.30am and he was nowhere to be seen, so Blaine sighed, glancing at the clock and handing a coffee to a waiting customer. Seeing there wasn’t anyone else in the line in that moment, he started wiping the counter, his mind drifting away, wondering who Kurt was, what he did for a living, what he did in his free time, what he tasted like… _No, Blaine, stop it._

 “ _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you, know you, know you…”_ He started humming under his breath and, completely lost in his thoughts, he missed the door opening and a person walking up to the counter.

“I think Taylor might consider singing with you instead of Ed if she heard you now.” A voice sounding right next to him made Blaine jump, his head snapping up to see Kurt standing behind the counter, grinning and looking at him with amusement.

Clutching his heart, Blaine took a deep breath. “You’re like a ninja, when did you even get here?” He asked with a smile, eliciting a chuckle from Kurt and damn, it was one of the most adorable sounds ever. “And I really don’t think I can compete with Ed Sheeran.”

“Oh, you should give yourself more credit.” Kurt shook his head with a smile. “And I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“That’s okay.” Blaine smiled.“I just wasn’t expecting you, you usually come here earlier… and that sounded way more stalkerish than I intended.” He added with a sheepish smile, the blush coloring his cheeks.

Chuckling again, Kurt grinned. “I’m actually not working today, that’s why I’m late.”

“Makes sense.” Blaine nodded, grabbing the cup and showing it to Kurt. “Your usual?”

“You know my coffee order?” Kurt asked, looking surprised and Blaine couldn’t help but snort.

“You do realize that you come here almost every day, right?” He asked with a grin. “Of course I know your order.” He said and in that moment he decided that Kurt blushing and biting his bottom lip was even more adorable than his chuckle.

After ringing Kurt up, he moved to the coffee machine to get started on his non-fat mocha, making sure it was perfect, he would offer Kurt nothing less than a perfect cup of coffee.

“So, I was wondering.” Kurt said, leaning on the counter to see Blaine better. “Since I almost gave you a heart attack…” He started and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?” He asked, looking at him hopefully and Blaine was pretty sure his heart would jump out of his chest any minute. “With a lunch?”

“I’d love that.” Blaine said, doing an internal dance of joy, finishing Kurt’s coffee and handing it him.

Smiling widely, Kurt took the cup and Blaine’s breath hitched when they fingers brushed accidentally (or maybe not so accidentally at all). “I’ll call you later, after you’re done with work?”

Grabbing a napkin, Blaine scribbled his number on it and gave it to Kurt. “Can’t wait.”

Their moment was interrupted by a large group of people coming into the coffee shop, so Kurt just smiled and winked at Blaine, and then he was gone, leaving Blaine unable to stop grinning for the rest of the day.

 

(As it turned out, asking Blaine out was Kurt’s plan all along on that day. And on their third date, when Blaine admitted that he was singing about him, Kurt only grinned.

“I was kind of hoping so.”

Oh, and Blaine got the answers for all of his questions. Kurt was a student at Parsons, worked at Vogue and loved singing and dancing. And he tasted like vanilla and coffee.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138946322194/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
